


Nightmare Scare

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy and B [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Comfort, Daddy Kink, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just fluff. Inspiration hit from me unable to fall asleep and hearing the rain and wind pounding at my windows.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nightmare Scare

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff. Inspiration hit from me unable to fall asleep and hearing the rain and wind pounding at my windows.

-B-  
I woke up hot and scared and crying. Hot because it was just hot. Scared and crying cause of monsters. Daddy says monsters don't exist but maybe they do an he was just tryin to make me feel safe an stuff. I should wake Daddy up he said if I have nightmares I gotta so he can make it all better. I look at the clock 4am well I guess this is a better time than ever. I slowly shake Daddy awake, at first he looked kinda confused then he saw me and he sat up and pulled me into his lap."What's wrong baby?" I put my head on his chest and as he holds me tightly and wipes my tears away."Scared Daddy" he pets my hair and rocks me in his lap. It's comforting.  
-D-  
"Scared? Why is that sweetie?" She probably had a nightmare about something on tv maybe Freddy Kruger."I hadda nightmare Daddy" she then quietly whispers "Monsters". "My poor girl, those monsters must have been very scary" I smile as she cuddles into my body "Uh huh Daddy really scarwy"'I sigh as I hold her and lean over to turn on the light."Well baby should we go check around the house for monsters?" "M-maybe Daddy, only if u carryin me though" I smile as I pick her up and carry her around the house "Daddy can I have a drink?" I rub her back as I walk to the kitchen and set her on the counter "What would my baby like to drink?" "Pop Daddy" I look at her and she sits on the counter smiling even though she knows the answer "Try again baby" she thinks as I stand at our fridge. "Juice"  
-B-  
I ask for juice to see maybe if Daddy is rethinkin the no sugar drinks right before bed. He sighs and opens the fridge pulling out the apple juice "Fank you Daddy!" I watch as he pours my juice into a bottle "Your very welcome baby". A baby bottle. "Daddy no bottle" "Yes bottle, if you fall asleep while drinking it bottles won't spill. Sippy cups spill baby" I whine "But Daddy I don't wanna bottle". He carries me back to our bed "Well your going to use it and that's final little girl understood?" I quietly look down at the bottle in my hands "Yes Daddy" he sits back under the covers and covers me up with our sheets. "Daddy can you tell me a story?" He pulls me close to him and kisses the top of my head "Of course baby"  
-D-  
I pick up a story book from the side of our bed"You have to lay down if you want to hear a story baby" she lays down and we hear a crash of thunder she jumps and wraps her arms around me "Daddy, storm" she seems to have calmed down a lot she likes rain but thunder isn't her thing. I start telling the story and with a background of rain and wind, she fell sleep very quickly. I slowly laid next to her sleeping body turned out the light and held her as she slept. I quietly whisper "I love you baby girl" and I fall asleep next to the person who I love the most in the universe. My baby.


End file.
